Plants Vs. Zombies: What In The World?
PvZ: What In The World? Is the first game made by Pyrocreepe'''r '''Games Inc. (Pyro424 and Fandom Creeper.) 'Story' Crazy Dave finishes off both Zomboss and his rightfully earned Taco when he asks Penny about other worlds with exotic new Tacos. While scanning an informing Dave about worlds showing life-forms (And Tacos!) Dave reaches for some Plant Food and a Plasma Pea. He shoots Penny right in the scanner with A plasmatic pea and opens a rip in space sending all Plants and Zombies into a strangely familiar Dimension with the only way home being Taco Fragments and Energy Bolts. Level Minigames Level Minigames are Minigames only playable in certain levels. Here is a list of them. It's Raining Seeds-''' You get Plants from Seed Packets falling from the sky. You cannot get Sun producing Plants, nor is Sun falling from the Sun. 'Special Delivery- '''You get Plants from a moving conveyor belt. You cannot get Sun Plants or get Sun. '''Save Our Seeds-' You play like a normal level, but you have to win with the Plants in the yellow and black squares alive. 'Let's Go Bowling-' You use Defensive Plants and Bowling Bulbs to take out Zombies. No sun falls from the sky. 'You Seeing This?- ' You have to plant certain Plants in certain spots to make an image that looks like something. The level does not end until the objective is completed. '''Versions As of 6/4/2018: Version 0.0.1- 'Game was made; Otherworldy Lawn was added. 'Gameplay The game plays like PvZ2 with gimmicks in each world. There are no Premuim or Gemuim Plants, as they can be seen in the Plinko Machine, Pinball, and Gasha Machines. They can be unlocked either as a whole or with Puzzle Peices, originating from China. Costumes are also found in these Machines also originating from China along with Gold, Gems, and Tourmalines. 'Currency' Gold- Used to buy Plant Food, Costumes, and Pinballs. Can be obtained VIA Machines, Levels, Zen Gardens, and Piñata Parties. Gems- Used to buy Costumes and Gasha Coins. Obtained VIA Machines, Levels, Zen Gardens, and Piñata Parties. Tourmalines- Used to buy Pinballs, Costumes, Seed Packets, and Sprouts. Can be obtained VIA Machines and Levels. 'Worlds' As of 25-3-2018 Lawn (Tutorial)(Optional) Otherworldy Lawn Cubed Temple 'Plants' Peashooter Sunflower Wall-Nut Potato-Mine Orange Ringer Far Fern Fusion Berry Snaklegrass Sun Pea Leviroot Zombies Basic Zombie Conehead Buckethead Rocketeer Zombie Vigilante Zombie Employee Zombie Employee Gargantuar Boss Imp Customer Imp Secondary Currencies * Taco Fragments You get 2 Taco Fragments per World, 1 after the Gargantuar, and 1 after Zomboss. It takes 2 Taco Fragments to make a Taco. There is a special Taco for each World. * Energy Bolts 'Energy Bolts are a type of Secondary Currency that are used to buy Worlds. You get 4 Energy Bolts from forming a Taco. You can also get them in packs of 1, 2, 3, 5, or 10 from Machines and the Zen Garden. You can also buy them with Tourmalines or find them in Levels. You can rarely get them from the Gasha Machine. 'Trivia *PvZ: What In The World? Was designed when Pyro424 was very young. *Tourmalines are added as an extra Currency because this game was made in October (probably not, guessing.) It was chosen over Opals, the other birthstone of the Month, and Aquamarines, Pyro424's Birthstone. *The quote of the game is a reference to the name. Category:Pyro 424 Category:Unfinished Category:Games Category:PvZ: What In The World?